


bringin' out the best in me (Hades Fanvid)

by BannedBloodOranges



Category: Hercules (1997), Hercules - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Comedy, Fanvid, Gen, Hades is an Optimist I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges
Summary: Hades is an optimist (even if he fails again, and again, and again...)





	bringin' out the best in me (Hades Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> So what happens when you lose everything?  
> You just carry on and with a grin  
> (Sing!)  
> For all that your life has to bring,  
> And just get yourself back into the ring  
> (Knock it out!)
> 
> Patrick Wolf, Accident and Emergency

**_So what happens when you lose everything?_**  
 ** _You just carry on and with a grin_**  
 ** _(Sing!)_**  
 ** _For all_** that ** _your life has to bring,_**  
 ** _And just get yourself back into the ring_**  
 ** _(Knock it out!)_**

Patrick Wolf, _Accident and Emergency_

 

 

[Hades - Accident and Emergency](https://vimeo.com/313389569) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
